Show Me What You Got
by BlindedByTheEars
Summary: If you give a horse hay, the horse will eat it. But, if you give Edward ,Bella there are no limits between the two...


"My ass is freezing!!! I don't know how you where that!"Shouting through cold air

"At least you're out of that train and don't have to talk to that shit faced kid." Alice said

"But, seriously if I have to see that kid one more time trying to grab my ass …my heels are going to go so far up his ass. I'll make him call for Rick James." Bella said while fuming.

_That kid pissed her off. With his jet black hair and abnormal blue eyes just starring at her tits while she was reading her magazine. He finally had the guts to go to her in the private room and talk to her with a perfect smile with the package. They talked for a bit but she wanted __**eye**__ contact not__** tit**__ contact and he was going full force. _

_When the train came to a abrupt stop, her magazine fell out of her hands and went to the floor. She got up to get the magazine of the floor by bending over. Bella froze n looked behind her to see the same kid who was staring at her tits, had his hands all over on her ass. She glared and tried to calm herself "1…………2……..3….4!" Bella back kicked him in the stomach with her new shoes. _

_She always loved when being held by a guy but when a guy does it out of nowhere that was the last straw. She stomped over to his sprawled out body holding his knees to his chest. Bella kicked him over and over until she was tired. She crouched over to him and held his face in her hands staring him straight in the face. _

"_Next time you try to fuck with me and grab my ass! You won't be able to use this again!" she said while grabbing his crotch. He moaned in pain while Bella got up and grabbed her stuff and left the room._

"But you went to far with the kicking thing…but I would pay a lot of money to see your face when you saw his hand on your ass!! You must have been all red face blushing." Alice laughed her cute laugh and if she wasn't Bella's best friend she would've flicked Alice off.

"Whatever let's just go so I can find out who I'm roommate is okay." They walked to Alice's new red Suzuki Kizashi. Bella was hit with a new car smell once she stepped in the car and for the first time in her life she would rather smell her dads socks than that car. They strapped in the luggage and were off.

"Have you seen the college meat yet?" Bella asked

"Nope only the school which looks-"

"What the fuck Alice!!! What happened to you when you were in Arizona during this summer? I think it's the job of Isabella Swan to get your groove back!!" Acting like superman

"Number one, I didn't lose my groove…. I only want to pay attention to school for a bit."

Silence.

Bella laughed out loud while wiping an imaginary tear away from her eye. "You're good. But seriously you're in college and your free no more protective mom, no more over protective dad to scare off guys! WERE FREE!!!" She shouted with extra prep

"Whatever you say ,girl"

"Thanks for understanding." Bella said with grin

"Hello , welcome. I'm Jessica Stanley your campus director. If you want to you can call me Jess for short. Our school has been ongoing for 78 years with numerous achievements. "Chatting off with a forced smile. She had the same qualities as Alice with her slim figure and light creamy skin. The deference is that she had orb like blue eyes and medium length blond hair in a pony tail going along with her school t-shirt and jeans. "We have 9 buildings for students to stay at plus a library and other buildings. We like to allow the students to choose their own dorms to which they want to stay at for the remainder of their stay. Does anyone have any questions?" Looking through the crowd

"Um…so we can stay in any of the buildings right?" a blond guy said

"Yes, anything else?" no one asked "OKAY!!! So welcome and enjoy college!" she said with an even more forced smile

"So I'm going to look for a dorm kk. See you later!" Alice shouted while walking away

_How am I supposed to get know where the….._

_Is that…._

**_Jacob?_**

Bella starts walking toward the familiar figure with her suitcases and taps his shoulder. _WTF ,of all people!_

"BELLA!!!!" he picks her up in his arms squeezing her like a teddy bear

"Nice…to…see…you…to! I …can't…breathe!" She said while gasping for air

He finally let her go ,giving his all natural Jacob smile. Jacob had this cool relaxed vibe about him, which was the reason why his one of those guys that Bella loved to hang out with. The funny thing about him is that he always had a scary figure with his dark hair and menacing eyes and don't forget how big he is. But, he isn't mean but just a big fluffy puppy.

"You look hot!!! How old are you, again?" Jacob asked with a wry smirk

"Thanks ,but I'm too old for you." She pauses and takes advantage of the moment. She steps closer and caresses her hand against his hair to cheek just the way he likes it. She looks deep in his eyes and says seductively "But, we can always fix that. Can't we?"

He could only nod. "Good! Anyway can you help me find a dorm?" she says in a normal spirited voice which pops Jacob out of his trance while removing her hand.

"Um…yeah." He rubs his like he just woke up

Jacob takes her suitcases in his hands. They start walking past big oatmeal colored buildings being filled with a multitude of students. They pass the garden filled with roses, blue birds, and a couple making out on a bench. They stop in front of a building with the number 6 on the right side of the door.

"Why are you still smiling?" Jacob asked

"Nothin'" she says with a even bigger grin.

Once inside they pass pictures of flowers and graduates from the past years with a copy of their diplomas.

"You have to sign in to a room at the guidance office right over there." Jacob points to a wooden door with a pot at the side ,clearly saying guidance office at the top.

"Wow. I would have never found it." She said sarcastically

"After you couldn't find your sunglasses which were on your face, I have to help you." He said with a wide grin

"It wasn't my fault those things were light and clear!" she raises her hands while walking to the door. Bella walked up to the front desk with a 30 something looking year old women sitting with a ugly bun on the top of her head and glasses that make her eyes look like a mini snicker bar.

"Um…hi. I'm here to get registered to a room."Bella said trying not to laugh and stare or say mole

"One second please" she said in a weir accent. Ms. Mole picked up a half piece of paper and put it on a clipboard. Ms. Mole pushed the clipboard over to Bella with a pen. "Fill it out and give it back so I you can go."

_Rude Mole Bitch! I should pop that mole because she said that!_

_Stop staring!!!_

_I can't its so squishy looking and it keeps saying "SQUEEZE ME, BELLA!! SQUEEZE ME!!!!"_

Bella takes the papers and scribbles in the blanks and gives the clipboard to Ms. Mole. Ms. Mole looks it over for a bit then looks at Bella and questions "Your name is Isabella Mole?"

There goes trying not to make a fool out of myself.

"My bad." Bella takes the paper and writes in Swan. Her face was fusion red with embarrassment when she left the office.

"Let me guess you did something stupid or embarrassing again. " he said with a knowing smile

"It's that the lady has this big juicy mole on her face which was calling for me to pop it. And when I had to fill out the paper I wrote 'Isabella Mole'." Bella said looking at the ground like a little girl in trouble

Jacob laughed a hardy laugh that filled the building. "WOW! Hadn't laughed like that since you thought my mud pie was really a real chocolate pie!" smiling like he won a million dollars

"HEY!! That did look like chocolate, though!" She testified

"Yeah especially when it had leaves on top of it. Real appetizing!" He laughed again

Bella punched him in the arm only ending up hurting herself. They started up the stair to see any open rooms leftover. After, passing 12 doors they found a room but it was locked. Bella knocked on the door hoping she doesn't have to go to another room. The door opened showing a guy with piercing green forest eyes , milky want to lick of a spoon skin, and the sexiest sex hair Bella has ever seen. What made her freeze even longer than usual was the fact that he was in a towel that wrapped around his waist.

Jacob on the other hand just stared at Bella star at the guy while the guy stared at her. Jacob stared snapping his fingers until they started blinking again.

"Um…hi! I'm Bella Swan and um… I was wondering if you had a roommate?" she stuttered

"Yeah um… wait no! I don't have a roommate." He said while he runs his hands through his hair

"So can I come in or wait until you finish?"

"No… come in. Oh yeah, my names Edward by the way." He says while moving out of the way

Jacob and Bella step in while Bella tries to soak in the room. Two twin beds on both sides of the room and a computer plus a desk. A neutral color on the walls just like the outside of the building. Plus a tread meal and some other random stuff which were probably his stuff.

"I got to go Bells. But, I'll see you later." Jacob puts down the suitcases and hugs Bella and leaves.

"So is that your boyfriend or something?" Edward asks abruptly

"No…you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope…" He says while looking at Bella across the room. Both taking in each other without moving an inch but just smirking. Both having the same thought in mind.

_ILOVE COLLEGE!!!_


End file.
